Ignorance
by BookWyrrm
Summary: Sakura hasn’t paid any attention to Sasuke since his return—what’s up with her? He didn’t get it. SasuSaku, one-shot R&R!


**Ignorance**

Summary: Sakura hasn't paid any attention to Sasuke since his return—what's up with her? He didn't get it. SasuSaku, one-shot R&R!

**A/N: Yes, I'm writing one-shots. :D This will be my last update before I'm busy for the next month, so enjoy! It's my personal belief that Sasuke will come back to Konoha, so I wrote this with that assumption.**

**No flames, please!**

**Naruto does not belong to me, but to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Sasuke didn't get it.

She was _ignoring_ him.

For the first time in his short life, Sakura Haruno, fearsome kunoichi of Konoha was _ignoring_ him. _Him_, Sasuke Uchiha, last of the Uchiha clan and decidedly the most handsome bachelor in all of Konoha.

"Oi, teme, pay attention!" Naruto called impatiently from the other end of the field. Ever since the blonde fool had dragged him back from the bloody battlefield where he had fought Madara, he'd been eternally indebted to him. Not that he'd _admit_ it of course.

"Sorry Naruto," Sasuke replied, opting for a civil reply, "I got...carried away."

Naruto glared at him. "Well don't in the future." he shot back. "C'mon teme, I need to train! Shikamaru said that if I can manage to outwit him just once, he'd take me out for that new ramen buffet that just opened up on Friday nights at Ichiraku's! I can't miss that! He even said he'd _pay _for me!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Trust Naruto to only care about his precious ramen. Sighing, he tore his thoughts away from Sakura.

Sakura, Sakura, _Sakura_.

What was _up_ with her?

Sasuke could only conclude that she must be going through a depression—she had just _ignored_ him! This was new development. She had been worried about him of course, nearly going frantic when she had first laid eyes on him.

And now...

She was _ignoring_ him!

Oh God, did he need to lay off on those italics.

A kunai struck him on the right arm, jolting him back to real life. Naruto laughed, pointing his finger rudely at him as Sasuke inspected the gash. It was deep, but not so much that he'd die from it. Sighing, he glared at Naruto, trying to ignore the stinging arm.

"Naruto, you dobe, look what you did." he ground out. Naruto dropped the goofy expression and looked serious as he walked towards Sasuke. "Just great. Got any bandages on you?"

Naruto frowned. "You need to head to the hospital to take care of that. It looks deep."

Sasuke scowled. This was fantastic. Just when he was—

Wait, had Naruto just said hospital?

"Oi, do you know when Sakura's shifts are?" he asked suddenly, thoughts of a pink-haired girl flooding back into his brain. Well, she couldn't quite be classified as a girl anymore. At eighteen, she was the perfect epitome of a woman, although she pretty much was ignorant to the fact that all she had to do was _look_ at a man to make him do whatever she wanted.

And anyways, she was _ignoring_ him. That was reason enough to go talk to her.

Naruto frowned as he tried to remember. "Um, she'd probably be in right now. Just go check and ask for her. A lot of ninjas prefer her treating them, men and women alike, so she might be a bit busy. But knowing you, she'd probably run into your arms with tears in her eyes." Naruto smirked knowingly at Sasuke. Sasuke glared back. The dobe was reading way too much Icha Icha Paradise for his own damn good. He blamed Kakashi.

Sasuke stood up and held his hand over the bleeding cut. He'd have to go get somebody to sew the fabric of his shirt too. Mentally, he ran through a list of names that could possibly do the job for him.

_Hmm…let me see. There's Sakura. And then there's…Sakura. And after that there's Sakura. DAMMIT! Stop thinking about her!_

He felt like hitting his head against a tree. He spotted a really nice one by the road too. Although he had the feeling that somebody would report him to Tsunade if he was sighted.

The hospital was soon within sight. Sasuke smirked to himself as he thought of possible ways to get Sakura to pay attention to him again. It was disconcerting to see her _not_ pay attention to him. For example, when they had team missions, she didn't give him any preferential treatment over the idiot. Sakura healed both of them alike, although she was somewhat cooler towards him. She didn't squeal and blush every time she saw him across the street. It was always a polite, "Hello Sasuke," and nothing more.

And then there was the small matter of Valentines Day.

Normally, Sakura would shower him with more chocolate than he possibly knew what to do with. But for the past two years, it had always been a simple box of chocolate and maybe a card and a smile. Sasuke wouldn't admit it aloud, but he missed the attention.

He entered the hospital and headed towards the reception desk. The nurse eyed him as if she would eye a piece of candy. Sasuke couldn't help it; he threw her a careless smirk.

"Hey there," he began casually. The nurses had already sighted him coming in and were either blushing or talking about him in not-so-low voices.

"_Oh my GOD, look at him!"_

"_I _know_! He's GORGEOUS!"_

"_Back off ladies, he's mine."_

"_Oh no you don't. He wouldn't look at you. Like ever. I'm more of his type."_

"_Really? I'm pretty sure that Sasuke doesn't go for the 'I'm a whore look at me' type. Sorry Nanami-chan." _The girl's voice was sickeningly sweet.

"_Why you—"_

"_Save it, Nanami. We _all_ know that he wouldn't look _twice _at you."_

"_As if he'd look at _you_. I can only imagine what he's thinking. Wake up and smell the make up, you ugly cow."_

"_What did you say—?"_

"Now now, ladies. Calm yourselves. This is hardly professional."

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat at the voice. He'd been ignoring the star struck receptionist in the favour of listening to the women arguing about him and had instead struck upon gold. He smirked.

"Excuse me, sir?" the receptionist blushed as he focused his dark eyes on her. "Please continue." she said. Sasuke smiled another heart-stopping smile. Really, he didn't get it. What was there for Sakura to _not_ like about him? She'd been obsessed enough over him when she was younger.

"I'd like to see a medic please," he said smoothly, "and please check and see if Sakura Haruno is available. I'd prefer it if she'd administer treatment."

The smile was erased off of the receptionist's face as Sasuke mentioned her name. She knew with a sinking heart that Sasuke was interested in Sakura, and that meant she stood no chance. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to at least try. He was _the_ Sasuke Uchiha, number one bachelor in all of Konoha. And God forbid anybody else stops her from snaring him.

"I'm sorry, Haruno-san isn't—"

"Yuki-san, you can't turn away a patient." Sakura said, smiling as she stepped in beside Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, please wait patiently behind curtain number five. I'll be right with you."

Yuki decidedly looked sour as she handed Sasuke a clipboard. "Fill out your name and essentials and give it back to me." she snapped. "And be quick about it."

_Well, that must be a new record,_ Sasuke thought dryly. This was the fastest a girl had ever been jealous of him. He tried to ignore the stinging and wrote out everything in the form and handed it back to the receptionist and headed to curtain number five and sat on top of the bed.

Sasuke was no stranger to the hospital. He'd been there first thing after he'd been brought back to Konoha and many more times the years after that.

"Well, Sasuke-kun, fancy seeing you here." Sakura said cheerfully, walking in with the clipboard he'd handed in minutes ago. "Hmm, you injured yourself while training with Naruto, correct?" she asked.

"Yes," Sasuke replied, not taking his eyes off her, trying very hard not to drool.

"I guess Naruto's sporadic aim is better than having correct aim." Sakura laughed. "Because then it would be so much easier to dodge."

"Uh huh." Sasuke replied.

"Roll back your sleeve for me, Sasuke-kun. You suffered a minor gash on your left arm. I'd like to take a look at it before bandaging it up." Sakura instructed. Sasuke did as told and Sakura took a look at his scratch.

"Well, you're fine. It's not too deep, so you're lucky. I'll clean it up and then bandage it. You'll need to take an antibiotic for the pain and to keep away infection."

"Sakura,"

"If you experience pain regularly, then let me know—"

"Sakura,"

"—immediately." she finished. "I'll be right back, Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura. Stay." Sasuke said firmly. Sakura turned around and stared at him. "Please." he added.

Sakura's eyes softened. "What is it Sasuke?" she asked softly.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Sasuke asked. He was never one to circle around a topic, preferring to head straight in. "Tell me, Sakura. Why? Ever since I came back, you've never tried to have a moment alone with me; you don't even seem to care. Why?"

"Sasuke-kun, I'm not ignoring you." Sakura replied. She really didn't feel like talking to him at the moment. _Why? Why, why, why? He never seemed to care _before_!_

"Stop lying to me, Sakura. You know you're ignoring me and you know it." Sasuke said firmly. "I want you to tell me the truth. Why are you ignoring me?"

Sakura raised her head. "I don't have to explain myself to _you_," she spat. "You, of all people, who never even seemed to _care _that I even _existed _before. Why would you even want me to pay attention to you?"

Sasuke was taken aback. He hadn't expected this answer. "I _do_ care Sakura." he said seriously. "Why do you think I'm asking this question?"

"Like I'd know." Sakura replied venomously. "Honestly Sasuke, you expect _everyone _to tell you everything. Have you even realized that maybe people have understood the fact that you don't like human company?"

"I don't not like human company," Sasuke said. "it's that I don't prefer it." he fixed her with a look. "But tell me Sakura. Why are you ignoring me?"

_WHY!? WHY DOES HE CARE SO MUCH NOW?!_ Sakura screamed internally. It was so much easier to believe that he was the normal, stoic, rude Sasuke who didn't care whether or not she ended up in a ditch or dead. And now he was asking her why she was ignoring him? The nerve.

"Okay fine, you want to know why I'm not paying any attention to you?" she asked. "It's because every damn thing I do to get your attention either gets disregarded or brushed off. I did everything to get your approval and your only words to me were that I was annoying! Have you maybe realized in your little, egotistical world that I'm a human and I deserve respect too?"

Sasuke was shocked. "I did realize you were human Sakura,"

"THEN YOU COULD HAVE SHOWED ME!" Sakura screamed. "I didn't even _want_ your approval in the end! All I wanted was that you treated me with _respect_! I—I _cared_ about you Sasuke and all I got in return was ignorance and disrespect. I can only take that for so long before I have to break something. That's why I decided you weren't worth my time."

Sasuke stayed quiet. "I did understand, and I'm sorry Sakura." he said quietly. Sakura had calmed down a little.

"Well maybe you could have told me before." she said, equally quiet. "I'm through, Sasuke. It's not worth it for me anymore if there's nothing in it for me."

Sasuke didn't care.

He pulled her in for a kiss instead.

"You were mistaken," he said quietly, after they broke away. "I cared for you too. I'm sorry if it didn't seem like it at the time Sakura, I just didn't want to hurt you."

Sakura didn't say anything. "Well then," she said crisply. "If that's the case, then I'm sure you won't mind that I have two years worth of Valentines Day chocolates saved up, just for you." she winked at Sasuke's thunderstruck expression. "Don't worry—by the time you're done, you'll love chocolate. And maybe even sweets in general." she said innocently.

"You're a disgrace."

"What did we just talk about?" Sakura asked promptly. Sasuke opened and shut his mouth. Dammit.

"Good boy." Sakura said, patting his head. "Now, sit tight while I go get the bandages. Don't move!" she added as she headed out the door, leaving Sasuke feeling uncannily like this had been planned all along.

* * *

**A/N: I had a little leftover muse from writing a new chapter, so I figured I'd write a little SasuSaku piece to end things for now. But it's official—Word has skewed with my length measuring skills. This is five pages, which I don't think is very long because it's only about 2,000 words-ish.**

**Anyways, this will probably be the last that bit of writing that I'll write for the next little while. I borrowed the line, **"_Wake up and smell the make up, you ugly cow."_** from the manga Crossroads. It is AWESOME. You have to read it, fo' sure, fo' sure. Just a shameless plug for that here.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**- B.W**


End file.
